Capitals Sins V2
by Scorpling
Summary: Versión editada "Y mi pecado favorito… " -¿Estás listo, Danna?- "…es mirarte a los ojos…" –No seas tan lujurioso Dei- "…y verme caer" DeiSaso. Más parejas en el transcurso.


**Capitals Sins**

**DeiSaso**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Akatsuki me pertenecerá algún día lejano. No me llamo Masashi Kishimoto aunque eso se puede arreglar. No exponer a temperaturas mayores de treinta grados centígrados. No incluye baterías.

**¡LEER, POR FAVOR!: **Como sabrán, esta historia está bajo edición, está completamente actualizada, será demasiado larga (creo que no hay forma de que pudieran saber eso) y probablemente quieran matarme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Decir cuánto lo lamento no sería suficiente para expresar, eh, cuánto lo lamento ***asiente* **Siento haber pasado un año completo sin dar un aviso acerca de qué esperar de mi pequeño monstruo, si es que continuaba o no, y a veces iba más para el no que para el sí, con esto de que perdí mi amor descontrolado hacia Naruto y cosas ***gotita*** pero, ¡con unas cuantas amenazas y un poco de buena voluntad todo se soluciona!

Comprendo que ya nadie esté interesado en leer esto, como que, créanme, yo ya me hubiese resignado si fuese ustedes, soy así de perezosa.

Le dedico este capítulo a todos ustedes, oh maravillosas personas, y a mi pequeña musa inspiradora **Einlee** a la que espero que la atropelle un tranvía en su camino a casa (sí, muffin, un _jodido tranvía_). Que tu alma descanse en paz después de eso.

¡Gracias y Perdón!

**Advertencias Generales: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, lemon (capítulos venideros), algo de gore, temas que pueden ser considerados fuertes (Violaciones, intentos de suicidio, etc.). Intento de drama; comedia de mal gusto; OCC para que tengan, para que guarden y para que archiven. Cambios bruscos de PoV, si no entienden algo simplemente háganmelo saber para mejorarlo en la siguiente entrega. Todo lo que piense Deidara es cosa de él, o de la vocecita en su cabeza; no debe ser interpretado de ninguna manera. Lamento si hay menciones que pueden ofender a alguien. No estoy segura de cómo es el sistema educacional en Estados Unidos, pero tengo entendido que el clima es algo más o menos a la contraria con aquí... solo síganme el juego, ¿sí?

**Advertencias del Capítulo:** Aparición de Hidan. Algo de lenguaje. Itachi siendo genial. Mención de parejas alternas. Sakura. Sasori e intentos de Deidara por entrar en sus boxers, intentos obviamente impedidos por Hidan, _the bloody bastard_. "¿¡Y qué pasa con Akatsuki!" Preguntaban todos, ¡les diré qué pasa con Akatsuki!

**Resumen: **"Y mi pecado favorito… " -¿Estás listo, Danna?- "…es mirarte a los ojos…" –No seas tan lujurioso Dei- "…y verme caer" DeiSaso

* * *

**Comienzo.**

I

"_La mejor forma de librarse de una tentación es caer en ella"

* * *

_

"¿Por qué el ser humano ve la necesidad de pecar?" La pregunta estaba escrita en la pizarra del salón de clase 29, segundo piso del instituto Summerbridge, Washington, a la hora exacta de 9:17 AM. El sol brillaba de tal forma que hacía de ese verano uno de los más insoportables del año, y la presión atmosférica no ayudaba. La economía estadounidense se encontraba en el nadir ese verano; el precio del dólar decaía, la inflación aumentaba, había trabajadores disconformes que bloqueando carreteras y autopistas veían la posibilidad de hacer notar al gobierno la disconformidad del pueblo con la situación actual. Una vez más, el calor parecía solo empeorar las cosas. Cuando hace calor, pareciera que el ser humano se hace más egoísta, preocupándose solo por satisfacer necesidades propias. Por satisfacer querencias propias. Develar al mundo la esencia ególatra de cada ser que se pone a sí mismo por encima de los demás.

La pregunta seguía escrita con marcador negro en la pizarra de fondo blanco. _Antítesis_, pensó el rubio desde su asiento de caoba ubicado en la tercera fila, justo al lado de la segunda ventana de la pared derecha con vistas hacia el patio. La ventana estaba abierta, pero no había brisa que entrase. Los cuatro ventiladores de techo que estaban ubicados de tal forma que era un paralelogramo de lados iguales (treinta metros de distancia entre ellos, calcularon los alumnos) estaban encendidos, pero el único aire que llegaba hasta su cabeza era aire caliente. _Maldito calentamiento global_ pensó el rubio de nuevo, esta vez viendo con gesto disconforme hacia arriba.

-Chicos, presten atención por favor… esta tarea representa el 75 de la nota promedio del año. Si no lo hacen bien, los veré aquí para el período de exámenes… seguramente no querrán pasar sus vacaciones en preparación para un examen de filosofía avanzada o ¿me equivoco?- La suave y apacible voz de la profesora Shizune Kawamari acalló los murmullos provocados por las conversaciones de los chicos en el amplio salón. La profesora Shizune lucia un vestido azul que hacia resaltar la esbelta figura de la joven y contrastaba con su piel algo bronceada. Los ojos marrones oscuros reflejaban entusiasmo y alegría, cosas que sobresalían en su método de enseñanza… las clases siempre eran amenas e impredecibles.

-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención… les explicaré la tarea grupal.- Dijo sonriente Shizune mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco hacia su costado derecho, haciendo que la corta melena de cabello marrón se moviera; y con los ojos cerrados su cara parecía tomar un aspecto de inocencia digna de los niños. –Recuerden que tiene que ser escrita. La hoja no importa demasiado siempre y cuando tenga una buena presentación. No aceptare que saquen todo de Internet, busquen en más fuentes. Mientras más extenso y completo sea el informe, mejor puntaje obtendrán seguramente. Se aceptan imágenes, dibujos, fotos, gráficas, esquemas, encuestas, todo lo que crean necesario para complementar el trabajo. Recalco el complementar, no aceptare un reporte basado únicamente en esquemas sin textos de por medio, si ese llega a ser el caso nos encontraremos nuevamente en vacaciones- volvió a sonreír. – Tengo que informarles también que, por mucho que les desagrade la idea, los grupos serán de tres alumnos los cuales serán agrupados al azar.

Los murmullos de protesta no se hicieron esperar. Las voces de chicas quejándose de ya no poder trabajar con su novio eran las quejas más audibles. El rubio chasqueó su lengua. La actitud de las chicas era tan predecible y molesta a sus ojos. Al principio pensó que se debía a ello que él no conseguía fijarse en ninguna de ellas, y no es que ellas no se fijaran en él, era todo lo contrario realmente.

El rubio podía llegar a ser considerado uno de los más atractivos en el instituto Summerbridge, y no era para menos... (Sacando el hecho de que algunas de sus facciones podían ser consideradas un tanto femeninas por incultos estudiantes de primer año, pero después de una buena sesión de "_el arte de la física aplicada en el combate, hum"_, esas dudas eran disipadas y, por lo tanto, nunca más mencionadas.)

El cabello lacio y dorado brillaba con los ases de luz que entraban por la ventana, mostrando así lo sano que estaba. Se peinaba de forma tal que una extensión de cabello ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, y con el resto se hacía una media coleta alta. Los orbes azules cielo, las cuales acostumbran a reflejar entusiasmo y hasta un toque de curiosidad infantil ahora se debatían entre el aburrimiento que le provocaba filosofía avanzada y las imágenes mentales que le provocaban la posibilidad de poder llegar a trabajar con _él. _

La razón por la que no se fijaba en chicas es que tenía _otros _intereses.

Shizune volvió a interrumpir los rezongos de chicas con desordenes hormonales. –Por las quejas, supongo que la tarea ha quedado clara ¿verdad?- General suspiro de derrota seguido por la sonrisa victoriosa de la profesora al frente del salón. –El tiempo es oro diría nuestro "querido" profesor de economía, el Sr. Kakuzu. Hagámosle caso por esta única vez y empecemos con la distribución de alumnos. Sakura ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor?- El rubio giró su rostro hacía la derecha, solo para ver con asco como una joven de cabello extrañamente rosado se levantaba de su asiento (dos bancos en diagonal derecha al suyo) y avanzaba con paso elegante y refinado hacia la parte delantera del aula.

Sakura Haruno. Alumna sobresaliente. Perra faldera de los profesores pensaba el rubio. Figura esbelta. Líder del grupo de porristas. Ex-novia de uno de los chicos más populares en toda la inmunda institución, Sasuke Uchiha. Y novia actual del chico que le quitaba el aliento al rubio (¡no que lo vaya a admitir!), y a varios chicos y chicas, Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori. Pelirrojo. Ojos café y de mirada penetrante. Callado, sarcástico y extremadamente _hermoso._ Eso nadie lo cuestionaba. Sumamente inteligente y, hasta hace cerca de tres meses, completamente solitario. Había, todavía hay, algo en él que lo hace resaltar, distinguirse de la multitud de alumnos que comparten sus mismas características- algo que no puede ser pasado por alto, pero tan sutil que no es detectable. Su sola presencia es misteriosa, cautivante. Tiene un aire de soberbia a su alrededor que a veces hace cuestionarte si eres lo suficientemente bueno como para compartir el mismo espacio físico con él.

(No que Deidara se cuestione, porque cuestionarse sería darle la razón a Sasori, y Deidara no está dispuesto a darle razón sin pelea de por medio...)

Ese aire de soberbia exagerada y hasta injustificada (ya que se vanagloria por ser un artista de magnitud inigualable con su visión de que el arte es eterno, el muy bastardo, cuando su arte no es más que una percepción utópica, algo intangible. El arte no es lo que se desea ser, es lo que se es por naturaleza propia...) ha despertado diversas reacciones entre la población estudiantil. Algunos lo miran con envidia, otros con recelo, unos deseándolo (el rubio se apunta en esta lista, no que lo admita en voz alta) y otros con expresiones en su rostro de total fastidio y desagrado. Lo peculiar de Akasuna es que para ser alguien que recibe tanta atención, el joven es un bloque de hielo andante.

(Lo hace recordar sin querer a Itachi, pero eso es otra historia...)

Sasori tiene su grupo de amigos, y varios de ellos son amigos de Deidara, también. Ese tipo de situaciones son las típicas en la formación de relaciones, ya que Sujeto A está obligado a ver la cara de Sujeto B todas las veces que Sujetos X's se reúnan. Pero no en el caso de Deidara, no. A él le _prohibieron_ acercarse al pelirrojo.

¿Y por qué tan incoherente petición? (Como si uno pudiera prohibirle a otra persona ver a determinado sujeto cuando comparten la misma clase, asisten a la misma escuela, y casi viven en el mismo barrio—ridículo) Bueno, no tanto considerando determinadas circunstancias—a veces se pregunta cómo es que la chica Haruno sabe tanto, mocosa entrometida.

La persona que solicitó, casi rogando, que se alejara de Sasori por el bien de ambos fue la nueva novia del pelirrojo, Sakura Haruno.

Nunca le importó demasiado Sakura. La conocía, sí, porque era imposible no conocerla. La chica no salía con un letrero luminoso con su nombre porque probablemente la multarían por exposición indecente. Era una pequeña genio, sí, estaba dispuesto a admitir eso. Y también era atlética, porque ser líder de porristas lo exigía. No tenía la cara más bonita de la institución, y no tenía el mejor cuerpo, pero lo recompensaba... con algo, aparentemente. De otra forma no sería tan popular, ¿hum?

(¿Algo acerca de que era bastante salvaje en la cama según Sasuke?)

Nunca le importó demasiado Sakura... hasta que a Sakura le empezó a importar Sasori.

Ahí cuando las cosas empezaron a nublarse.

Itachi le explicó que estaba siendo inmaduro en sus reacciones. Que el rencor hacia Sakura era sin fundamento y que Sasori no era un objeto del cuál se podía tomar posesión, que era un ser racional con la capacidad de tomar decisiones, y que si esas decisiones incumbían a Haruno como su pareja, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a serlo, no había nada más que se pusiese hacer. Y que además Deidara no tenía derecho a quejarse cuando ni siquiera había expuesto sus sentimientos a dicho pelirrojo, aún cuando hubo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. Y que las oportunidades no se desperdician, ya que otros toman las que dejas pasar. No había más que seguir adelante y olvidar el asunto...

Pero Deidara era un condenado egoísta, siempre lo había sido. E Itachi sabía esto, y más que nada le había dado el sermón al rubio para que cuando las cosas se pusieran feas, como casi siempre pasaba con Deidara, el pelinegro pusiera vestir esa sonrisa altanera que reserva solo para el rubio y decir "te lo dije" con satisfacción.

_"Lo siento Iwa. Eres demasiado peligroso para estar cerca de Sasori…"._

Gruñó por lo bajo. No sabía lo que Haruno sabía acerca de él (y eso lo traía un tanto paranoico, no que lo admitiera) pero si Sakura lo consideraba peligroso es que la mocosa sabía algo que no debía. Odiaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos, y más cuando involucraban su pasado. Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando sin poner mucha atención realmente cómo la chica de cabellos rosados empezaba a escribir los nombres de los equipos que ya habían sido seleccionados en la pizarra.

No pudo evitar notar como la estudiante miraba a Sasori de reojo y sonreía con cierto toque confidente, casi íntimo. Apretó los puños por encima de la chaqueta del uniforme escolar mientras fruncía el ceño.

_**¿Alterado? Eres patético Deidara.**_

Esa voz en su cabeza. Cada día se escucha más fuerte, cada día lo atormenta con verdades que él no quiere oír. Si no fuese porque la condenada voz es su subconsciente ya la habría anotado en su lista negra.

Estaba tentado a darse la cabeza contra la mesa frente a sí para hacer callar a la arrogante vocecita de porquería, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre desde el frente del salón.

-Iwa Deidara, Haruno Sakura, Akasuna no Sasori son el equipo nueve.- Oh. Eso no se lo esperaba. Lo deseaba, sí, pero no era como si en verdad esperara que lo agruparan con Sasori, ya que por lo general la señorita Buena Fortuna nunca está dispuesta a visitar al rubio. El de cabellos dorados parpadea unas cuantas veces. Mira al frente y ve a Shizune anotando sus nombres en una hoja suelta, juzgando por los trazos de tinta azul que se encuentran esparcidos en la extensión de papel blanco es la lista de equipos personal de Shizune. Los orbes azules se mueven hacía la derecha y recaen momentáneamente en Sakura. Ella se limita a esquivarle la mirada, pero el rubio puede apreciar lo tenso de sus hombros y como parece que los movimientos son un tanto más robóticos y apresurados de lo que eran hace un momento atrás. Está nerviosa, es fácil decirlo. La última mirada que dirige el rubio es hacia la parte contraria del salón, en donde un chico pelirrojo lo mira. Lo observa. Hasta pareciera que lo _analiza._ Y el rubio solo se dedica a venderle una sonrisa, porque, vamos, hay que caerle bien a los compañeros de equipo.

Solo una inocente sonrisa. Un calco de aquella que un niño rubio de diez años le vendió a su espejo alguna vez.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Diez minutos más tarde la selección finaliza y Sakura se siente libre de poder volver a su asiento. Se siente segura de volver a su asiento, porque a pesar de que se limite a ver a Deidara, puede percibir por el rabillo de su ojo que el rubio la observa con aire divertido, riéndose a costilla suya por la ironía de la situación.

Mientras se desplaza a su asiento arriesga una mirada al rubio, y puede jurar que en ese ojo (ya que el otro está oculto por su cabello, se sospecha) está escrito _"¿Nerviosa desde ahora? Si la diversión aún no empieza_"

Traga en seco. Puede que esté exagerando... o puede que no. Y está dispuesta a apostar que es la segunda opción, porque la mirada de Deidara lo delata. Porque hay que cuestionar las intenciones de los chicos como él. Porque, a pesar de todo, sabe que se metió en la línea de fuego al impedir que el rubio se acercara a Sasori.

Y ahora más que nunca sabe que tomó la decisión correcta.

-Ya que los equipos están completamente formados; y que no nos quedan más que cinco minutos antes de finalizar, déjenme desearles suerte. Espero que pongan todo su empeño para que les resulte fácil, trabajen duro y quiero los reportes para la semana entrante. Sin pero's.- No hubo crítica. El timbre suena. La gran mayoría de alumnos comienza a salir del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello, considerando que es viernes la reacción no es nada rara. Sakura observa como se retiran con aire casi ausente, observa como Deidara cruza frente a ella sin dirigirle ni una mirada, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y con sus cuadernos en su mano derecha, dirigiéndose a la salida.Ruega mentalmente que Sasori haya decidido ir a comer a la azotea del edificio como acostumbra y no haya cambiado de opinión para salir al patio donde podría ser fácilmente localizable.

-Shizune… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Se acerca hasta su profesora que está guardando algunas cosas. Aprovechando que el resto de los estudiantes se ha marchado, Sakura puede permitirse referirse a su superior con un aire más casual, el mismo aire que utiliza cada vez que Sakura tiene una hora libre y ambas se encuentran para tomar té en la sala de profesores; sin embargo su voz no suena como acostumbra, puede darse cuenta. Es como si su timbre se quebrara, sonando casi frágil.

-Por supuesto. ¿En que puedo ayudarte Sakura?- Preguntó, deteniéndose un poco y parpadeando con un aire de sorpresa a la de menor estatura. Parece que Shizune se percató de la anormalidad de su voz también.

-¿No hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar los equipos?- La voz suena rasposa, frágil, hasta casi parece que se atragantara con las palabras en su garganta, pero suena decidida. Tiene que impedir de alguna manera esta situación, ya que no es solo la calificación lo que contará en este trabajo si los equipos no se cambian, lo sabe. No puede predecir las cosas que tienen probabilidad de pasar si se deja que todo siga su curso, pero no podrán decir al final que ella no intentó evitar esto por todos los medios.

No permitiría que nada le pasara a Sasori, no si ella podía evitarlo.

-¿Algún problema con tu equipo Sakura? Pensé que estarías encantada de trabajar con Sasori…- Preguntó extrañada. La voz y los ojos llenos de curiosidad la delataban.

-¡No! no es eso… sí lo estoy es solo que… es solo que es- su voz baja de volumen hasta ser un susurro solamente- es peligroso que Deidara esté con nosotros, Shizune, lo sabes…- Agacha la cabeza, haciendo que pequeños mechones de poca extensión aterricen sobre su frente y tapen su mirada. Muerde su labio inferior, porque sabe que ambas acordaron no sacar el tema de nuevo, y que está sonando injusta, y que probablemente es egoísta de su parte no darle a Deidara una oportunidad, pero sabe que es lo correcto. Y no flaqueará en esa convicción.

-Sakura... sé que probablemente tienes tus motivos, ya que de otra forma no me lo pedirías, pero debes comprender que no puedo hacer nada ahora para modificar la lista. Una semana es un tiempo muy ajustado para realizar un informe de tanta magnitud e importancia y no puedo presentarme el lunes anunciando un cambio de agrupaciones porque eso no sería justo para tus compañeros, ¿entiendes? Y más no teniendo una buena justificación para realizar dicho cambio- Shizune apartó su mirada de la chica por un momento y comenzó a guardar sus materiales de enseñanza en un portafolio de cuero marrón. –Sé que Deidara no tiene un muy buen historial en lo que respecta a su vida pasada, pero es un buen estudiante. Conoces que lo que sabemos es información altamente confidencial que no debería haber caído en nuestras manos. Acordamos que no volveríamos a tocar el tema... –Suspiró y miró a los ojos a su alumna- Sakura, si te permito hacer esto sería chantajear a Iwa, y eso es algo que no me podría perdonar. Va en contra de la deontología de los profesores, y si Tsunade llega a enterarse de esto, no importa cuán buena sea nuestra relación, puede que pierda mi trabajo...

-Lo sé, Shizune, pero también sé de lo que hablo. ¿Crees que no he considerado todas esas cosas ya? ¡Si no tuviera la importancia que tiene no te lo estaría pidiendo! –Ahora sonaba enojada, y hasta casi un poco desesperada. Bien. Tenía que hacer comprender a Shizune la gravedad de la situación. –¡No podemos dejar que algo que tú y yo sabemos que terminará mal ocurra! ¿¡Es que tu deontología no habla de velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes dentro de la institución! ¡Sasori podría-¡

Shizune la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Sakura, al no esperar el movimiento, detuviera su parlamento y la mirara sorprendida –Dentro de la institución es mi trabajo enseñarles y procurar que estén bien. Fuera de los límites de Summerbridge no tengo capacidad de hacer nada.– Sonrió de forma un tanto forzada, y aplicó un poco más de fuerza en la mano que estaba en el hombro derecho de la joven, tratando de brindarle un poco de seguridad que ella sabía no existía. -Estaré esperando leer tu reporte Sakura. Nos veremos la próxima semana.- Sin más la silueta de la profesora escapó por la puerta a paso grácil y apresurado. Dejando a una única persona en el amplio salón acompañada del sonido de los ventiladores al girar y del rítmico eco del _tictac _del reloj de pared.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos jade hacia la ventana, mirando las amenazantes nubes grises en la lejanía del cielo. Hacia calor, demasiada calor, señal de que pronto llovería. Y por una extraña razón, el conocimiento de que probablemente se acercaba una tormenta no le causaba alivio.

-Espero poder disfrutar la lluvia cuando caiga...

Se estremeció. Tenía el ligero y macabro presentimiento, de que si las gotas de agua dulce llegaban a bañar su piel, sería para borrar la sangre que lograra encontrar su escape entre la piel, la carne y los huesos.

* * *

Generalmente, el karma es una perra, y Deidara Iwa siempre terminaba por demostrarlo empíricamente.

Pensó, al salir del salón 29, que tal vez la suerte había decidido darle tregua, un _tan merecido descanso_ de su tradicional infortunio. ¡Oh! Escuchar que él trabajaría en el mismo equipo que Sasori simplemente sonaba _tan bien._ Y más por el hecho de que era una oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, ya que no había logrado hablar con el pelirrojo desde que ambos fueron expulsados del taller de arte hace dos semanas por perturbar el orden de la clase con sus discusiones acerca de cuál es la verdadera esencia del arte, y si hablaban era para eso, para tratar de destruir las visiones del otro.

Había veces en que las discusiones se tornaban un poco más violentas... y el profesor Asuma tenía que interceder con unos cuantos estudiantes para evitar que Sasori le cortara la garganta al rubio con el cuchillo que utilizaba en la madera para sus marionetas y para frustrar los intentos de Deidara de atragantar al pelirrojo con su pincel. No sabía muy bien si es que _era posible_ atragantar a alguien con un pincel, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

El día en que los echaron y les prohibieron asistir al taller hasta que terminara el año ambos artistas habían hecho un desastre del pequeño salón, no solo destruyendo sus mismas obras (que Deidara iba a terminar por destruir de todas formas...) sino que la de todos los demás. Y no solo eso, sino que habían sido encontrados en el suelo, con sus uniformes llenos de arcilla, Deidara encima de Sasori con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del pelirrojo y con sus manos en los hombros del de menor estatura tratando de contenerlo para darle un golpe y, en contra parte, las manos de Sasori se encontraban entrelazadas en el cabello de Deidara, jalando con fuerza y arrancando algunos cabellos.

Deidara seguía repitiendo esa escena en su cabeza, cada vez disfrutándola más. Era una buena posición, pensaba... que lástima que Asuma no lo pensó así cuando los encontró unos minutos más tarde...

Y fue así como ambos fueron sacados casi a patadas del salón por un muy sonrojado Asuma.

Si su suerte se lo permitía, tendría una semana para intentar volver a repetir la escena... encima de su cama, con unas esposas, y sin uniformes, en lo posible.

Su ánimo había florecido al ver que Sasori le miraba desde el otro lado del aula. A él, y nadie más que a _él _(otra vez devolviéndole la mirada desde aquel incidente, en donde el pelirrojo casi lo mata del coraje una vez Asuma los sacó del salón)_._ Y Deidara se encargaría de que siempre fuese de esa forma, aunque tuviera que usar métodos _innovadores_ para ello. Quería que Sasori dedicara su atención a su sola persona, quería que Sasori viera al rubio en cada cosa que hiciera, que fuera lo primero y lo último en lo que pensara, y llámenlo obsesionado, pero él sabía que las cosas tenían que ser de esa forma. Lo supo desde el momento en que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron en el primer año en Summerbridge, simplemente lo supo. Era una de esas epifanías de las que hablaban los testigos de milagros, lo sabía. Simplemente era incuestionable.

Pero su subconsciente también sabía. Esa molesta voz en el fondo de su ser le advertía que no debía hacerse ilusiones apresuradas. Esa maldita voz estaba al tanto de esa pared gigante que intercedía entre él y _su_ pelirrojo. Y el nombre del obstáculo: Sakura Haruno.

Una vez salió del salón, el estrecho pasillo le recibió con un viento cálido que cocinó su piel. Avanzó a paso lento, no había necesidad de apresurar el paso y gastar energía porque si algo sabía era que buscar un escape al calor en Summerbridge es casi tan complicado como intentar mantener a Hidan sin blasfemar por una semana, así que más le valía almacenar energía para las horas restantes.

No tenía un rumbo fijo a donde ir, en realidad. Pensó en buscar a Sasori, claro que lo pensó, pero no había necesidad de parecer un acosador en el primer día. Además no era como si fuera a arrastrarse a los pies de Sasori, porque eso le daría razones al pelirrojo para ser un fastidioso ególatra. No, él tenía otros planes para lograr el efecto contrario, en realidad. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Sasori suplicando por la atención de Deidara resultaba ser algo bastante erótico para el rubio. El quebrantar la voluntad del pelirrojo despertaba un instinto extrañamente sádico, y le gustaba.

Y debía dejar de pensar en cosas así, ya. Archivó la idea en su carpeta mental, y rogaba que el calor no cocinará sus neuronas lo suficiente como para olvidarla. Lo que menos quería el rubio de ojos azules es que su pequeña lista de pensamientos fuese borrada por una estúpida ola de calor.

Los pasillos estaban bastante silenciosos, a decir verdad. Estaba tan preocupado pensando en cosas que ni siquiera había avanzado lo suficiente como para llegar a las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior, y eso que no quedaban muy lejos del salón del que acababa de salir. No sabía cuánto tiempo en realidad había pasado desde que salió del salón, pero se escuchaban a lo lejos los murmullos de los estudiantes en el patio, y algún que otro grito también, y decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente en el pasillo y sería mejor que empezara a moverse si no quería ser encontrado por...

-¡No!...- Se escuchó desde el salón 29.

Ese grito atrajo la atención del rubio ya que pensó que no había nadie más en el segundo piso salvo él, y algún que otro profesor más allá de su radio de audición. La curiosidad lo llamaba con insistencia suficiente como para lograr que se girara en sus pasos y avanzará hasta el salón.

En Summerbridge es raro escuchar a alguien gritar "¡No!" en un salón de clase cuando se supone que nadie está presente. Normalmente se escucha "¡Fuera de mi camino!" en los pasillos, o el típico "¡Más fuerte!" en los baños (especialmente en el de las chicas). El rubio se planteaba que quizás Shizune había salido del clóset y atacado a un estudiante para satisfacer sus reprimidos deseos sexuales. Hilarante, y definitivamente algo que Deidara no querría perderse.

Sus pasos se fueron haciendo lentos y silenciosos al acercarse al objetivo. Ha leído acerca de que lo más recomendable es no tomar a la presa por sorpresa, porque puede escapar y, peor aún, decidir atacar. Y los planes de este día no incluía que el rubio acabara siendo golpeado por Shizune y probablemente demandado por acoso. Hacía demasiado calor para ello hoy... Así que debía ser precavido, quizás podría sacar buen material de esto.

Asomó parte de su rostro por el costado derecho de la puerta. Y al ver el cabello color rosa su interés creció más. _Imagínense la expresión en el rostro de Sasori cuando se enteré que su novia se está tirando a la profesora de filosofía._ Rió para sí mismo, porque no solo lograría que Sakura dejara de interponerse, sino que además le golpearía en el orgullo a Sasori... mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Si bien habría que arreglar algunos cabos sueltos en la historia, a Deidara no le preocupaba. Si algo aprendió en su infancia era a mentir para salvar su pellejo.

Esto sería pan comido.

En su posición no podía observar más que los cabellos de Haruno y una parte del rostro de Shizune, siempre podría moverse un poco para obtener un mejor ángulo pero no podía dejarse al descubierto. Así que una vez estuvieran embriagadas en el calor del momento como para notar su presencia, podría, simplemente, tener un asiento en primera fila, literalmente, y grabarlo todo con su celular. _Parece que al fin le he encontrado un buen uso a este aparato... _Pensó mientras inconscientemente tocaba el teléfono móvil que descansaba en el interior del bolsillo derecho del pantalón azul marino que constituía el uniforme. No solo podría mostrarle a Sasori una prueba fehaciente de que su novia era una perra entrometida con un color extraño de cabello, sino que después podría sacar un buen precio de su hallazgo. Es decir: ¿Quién en su sano juicio no pagaría por ver buen sexo de mujeres en un aula escolar? Deidara lo haría y sabía que muchos de sus compañeros también.

_Le cobraré el doble a Hidan. Me lo debe por romper la consola de juegos, el bastardo._

Sonrió ante la idea, sabiendo que Hidan era el mejor comprador que podría pedir para cosas como esta... No solo le cobraría el doble, si no que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría hasta sacarle lo suficiente para reparar su consola y comprar el juego que Itachi ha estado esperando, y después lucirse con él frente al Uchiha. Ahora sería él quien dejaría mal a Itachi. Su sonrisa se amplio un poco más, Sasori y lograr humillar de cierta forma al Uchiha son las principales prioridades de Deidara desde hace un tiempo.

Pero lo siguiente que escuchó hizo que su gesto cambiará drásticamente.

-… es peligroso que Deidara esté con nosotros, Shizune, lo sabes... - El rubio apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Haruno ya que ésta era apenas más alta que el sonido del reloj (que a esta hora marcaba las 9:38 AM). Vio la expresión de Shizune cambiar desde extrañes a reconocimiento y luego algo que no pudo identificar, mientras trataba de poner nombre a ese gesto extraño, no pudo evitar escuchar la respuesta - Sé que Deidara no tiene un muy buen historial en lo que respecta a su vida pasada, pero es un buen estudiante. Conoces que lo que sabemos es información altamente confidencial que no debería haber caído en nuestras manos. Acordamos que no volveríamos a tocar el tema...

_... ¿Qué?_

Rabia. Sintió el tan conocido sentimiento de ira expandirse por su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada cada segundo y sus ojos reflejaban las palabras que su garganta ahogaba: Maldita Perra. ¡Sabía que no estaba siendo paranoico!

Cerró su puño alrededor del celular y apretó con fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente debido a la furia. Debía tranquilizarse, porque a pesar de que sería demasiado fácil acabar con esto aquí y ahora, se metería en demasiados problemas... y dudaba que Madara pudiera sacarle de esto como aquella vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y obligó a su cuerpo a entrar en calma. No sintió nada más que la molestia amainando y no vio más oscuridad por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y en su estado no pudo pensar en una mejor salida que huir del lugar. Pequeño error. Corrió por los pasillos sin notar hacia donde se dirigía. Giró a la izquierda una vez vio la baranda de la escalera, con todas las intenciones de solo saltar las escaleras y huir del lugar, pero en realidad no calculó la posibilidad de que habría alguien _subiendo_ la escalera... y por ende chocó violentamente contra dicha persona, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás como reacción al golpe. Cayó sentado, una mano sostenía su cuerpo (la mano que lo ayudó a no caer en su espalda, y que ahora dolía), mientras la otra acariciaba su nariz que había sido golpeada, haciendo que lágrimas se formaran en la película lagrimal de su ojo.

Elevó su cabeza de modo de poder visualizar a su agresor y atacarlo verbalmente (quizás físicamente si era necesario…), pero al verlo todos los insultos se estancaron en su garganta y el único sonido bien formulado que escapó fue un in entendible –Mierda…

-¡Rubia! ¿Dónde carajos estabas, uh? ¡Hemos estado buscando tu trasero en el patio los últimos cinco minutos! Itachi acaba de marcharse con Kisame y dice que no nos verá en el próximo receso porque el bastardo de Madara necesita hablar con él sobre la reunión del Akatsuki o lo que sea... al final dice que nos informará en el próximo recreo, sin ser el que viene porque en ese no estará...

Y sabiendo que ya no habría esperanzas de hacer callar al otro, el rubio solo pudo tragarse un suspiro resignado y resistir las ganas de saltar por la ventana del segundo piso. Porque sabía que Hidan tenía una religión extraña, y no estaba dispuesto a comprobar si era verdad que los Jashinistas podían llamar las almas de los muertos para entretenerse en sus reuniones.

Oh, sí, aquí termina la primera parte de cómo Deidara comprueba que el Karma es una perra.

* * *

El joven rubio caminaba por los pasillos de Summerbridge con aire aparentemente tranquilo, pero interiormente maldecía a cada una de las deidades que recordaba de filosofía… Empezó con Zeus y ya había nombrado a Apolo, Dionisio, Ares y Poseidón junto a algunos que él mismo inventó porque no había prestado más atención a esa clase después de nombrar a Afrodita.

El receso fue un infierno. No solo no pudo salir al patio en todo el condenado supuesto tiempo recreativo, sino que la parte posterior de su cuerpo dolía debido a la humillante caída que recibió y de la que Shizune fue testigo (hizo una anotación mental de vigilar a su profesora. Había escuchado lo suficiente de su conversación con Haruno para saber que lo que sea que Sakura conociera acerca de él, era información compartida con su tutora.) Para sumar a su lista de cosas que le disgustaban en el momento, tenía calor, lo que no era nuevo, pero para matar y rematar a su queridísima suerte (la cuál pareció estar con él por cerca de minuto y medio), la persona con la que chocó en el pasillo era una de las personalidades que siempre pretendía evitar, a menos que fuera completamente necesario estar en su presencia: Hidan. _Un psicópata sin antecedentes penales... por ahora…_ pensaba el joven de ojos azules usando todo su autocontrol para no ahorcar a la persona de cabellos plateados y orbes violáceos que caminaba insistentemente a su lado.

Deidara y Hidan se conocían desde muy pequeños, y desde que se conocieron desarrollaron una clase de relación compañerismo/odio. Había veces en las que actuaban en equipo para fastidiar a Itachi (que era el tercer elemento en el grupo de pequeños), y otras veces en las que Itachi, como la única persona que actuaba de forma madura y ejemplar en el grupo, tenía que interceder para que Hidan no decidiera sacar su guadaña y enviara a Deidara a dónde sea que van las almas pecadoras que no obedecen el Jashinismo.

(Luego Itachi le diría a Hidan que su religión ni siquiera existe y que es solo un invento pagano. Hidan les demostraría más tarde que en realidad no había nada inventado en su fe, y los tres acordarían no volver a tocar el tema de las creencias religiosas de Hidan nunca más, y Deidara e Itachi harían un pacto de jamás unirse al Jashinismo)

Cuando Itachi no estaba presente, que era un hecho bastante común, más aún cuando comenzaron a estudiar en Summerbridge, Hidan pasaba todo su tiempo irritando a Deidara. Lo había tomado como su pasatiempo favorito ya que conocía por experiencias pasadas que el temperamento del rubio es bastante sencillo de manipular, y es mucho más fácil provocar la reacción que se desea porque Deidara es así de obvio. Solo hay que presionar los botones correctos y ya, Deidara estaría saltándole arriba al albino con todas las intenciones homicidas del mundo.

(Deidara se irritaba aún más después de darse cuenta que Hidan, en realidad, disfrutaba de los abusos, el maldito masoquista. Y su irritación aumentó después de la regla que Itachi dictó, aquella que declaraba que el que lastimara a Hidan tendría que limpiar los destrozos provocados y la sangre de los muebles)

Pero había que comprender a Deidara. Hidan _nunca se callaba_. No se callaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello (porque el jodido bastardo simplemente sabía que nada podría matarlo). ¡Estaba hablando justo ahora!

-Te digo que Kakuzu es un maldito bastardo que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea contar su asqueroso dinero y coger. Contar, coger, contar, coger, contar, coger… ¡Hey rubia! ¿Me estás escuchando?- El de cabellos blanquecinos (al que siempre se le vio con la extraña costumbre de peinar todo su cabello hacía atrás) se volteó hacia el rubio con cara de fastidio. No le gustaba que no le prestaran atención cuando hablaba, y para asegurarla había ideado un tipo de lenguaje que consistía en que en medio de las oraciones se incluyera o algún insulto o alguna injuria. Su interior se llenaba de orgullo y algo muy cercano a la felicidad al saber que todos a su alrededor se callaban al escucharlo hablar y dirigían sus miradas atónitas a su persona. Una persona como Hidan necesita del constante tumulto sobre su persona. Si es bueno o malo no importa, siempre y cuándo sea de él.

Y Deidara sabía de la falta de autoestima de Hidan y de sus constantes llamadas de atención. Pero todo ser humano cae en la rutina de la costumbre, y Deidara no es la excepción. Además, el ignorar siempre es la mejor opción en personas como Hidan.

-Hidan, no te he escuchado desde el momento que nos conocimos, no empezaré a hacerlo ahora, yeah. Si Kakuzu no piensa en otra cosa que no sea coger, dale el gusto y deja de joderme, hum- Gritó en frustración el rubio mientras aceleraba sus pasos para llegar al salón donde tendría literatura. No es que ir más rápido fuera a ayudarle a escaparse de Hidan, ya que, lamentablemente, compartían esta asignatura, pero le daría unos pocos segundos para pensar.

Haruno estaba en esta clase con él, y con la situación como estaba su sola presencia representaría una carcajada de burla para el rubio. Y no es como si Deidara pusiera hacer algo, porque la verdad, lo único que sabía es que Sakura sabía algo, algo que probablemente tuviera que ver con su pasado y que no fuera algo demasiado bueno (no es como si hubiesen muchas cosas buenas que contar, después de todo.) pero ahora también sabía que Shizune, de todas las personas también estaba al tanto de dicha información. Y no sabía quién más podía estar involucrado.

Se suponía que esa información era confidencial, Madara se los había asegurado. Así que no se explicaba como Sakura logró poner sus manos en dicha información. Además de que estaba el hecho de que si se sabía su pasado, era muy probable que el de Hidan e Itachi también haya sido revelado frente a los ojos esmeralda. Y eso era jodido.

Pero no es que tampoco estuviera seguro de ello, por lo que no sabía si era necesario advertir de esto a Itachi y a Madara. Y puede que en realidad, no se supiera en totalidad la gravedad exacta de lo que su pasado abarcaba, ni de a quienes involucraba, es decir, Madara de todas las personas tuvo que haber previsto que en algún momento se pudiese filtrar información y habrá puesto medidas de seguridad para asegurarse de que si algo escapaba a oídos extranjeros, fuera lo menos importante.

_**Pero eso no te asegura nada, ¿o sí? Después de todo, ella dijo que eras peligroso. Sabes que no fue solo un pequeño dato el que se le escapó a Madara. Sabes que la niña Haruno habrá buscado más allá. Ella busca destruirte, después de todo.**_

Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. Predecible de su subconsciente el intentar destruir pequeños pensamientos esperanzadores, pero sabía que era verdad, la jodida voz no se equivocaba.

No se había equivocado nunca desde que la escuchó por primera vez.

A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando se concentraba, porque su cuerpo tendía a tomar una especie de piloto automático en esos momentos que evitaba que se chocara contra cualquier objeto que estuviera en su camino; pero también tendía a acabar en algún lugar en el que en verdad no debería estar, como aquella vez que llegó a ése desolado pasillo y descubrió, para su gran sorpresa y repugnancia, que Hidan sí tenía algo de tamaño razonable entre las piernas, pero el de Kakuzu era de tamaño casi _ilegal_. Tuvo pesadillas dos semanas seguidas después de eso y cada vez que lo piensa se estremece involuntariamente.

Y por lo general ése estremecimiento solía despertarlo de su letargo para que el mismo incidente no volviera a pasar, con solo una visión de ésas el rubio estaba satisfecho por cien vidas, muchas gracias. Aunque claro, no estaba lo suficientemente consciente del mundo a su alrededor todavía, por eso es que sus sentidos no pudieron predecir que su brazo iba a ser jalado hacía atrás bruscamente, su cuerpo seguiría la dirección por fuerza involuntaria y su espalda chocaría contra la pared de desgastada pintura beige para que, momentos después su trasero se volviera a encontrar con su némesis, el frío piso. Se percató de todas estas cosas una vez los sucesos ya habían llegado al punto en donde el rubio parpadeaba confundido, tratando de explicarse qué demonios había pasado, y con su trasero quejándose a su dueño por encontrarse en la misma posición humillante de hace pocos minutos.

Cuando su mente se sincronizó con el tiempo real fue que el rubio se enfureció.

-¿¡Qué mierda Hidan, yeah!- Espetó el ojiazul sin siquiera molestarse en moverse de su actual posición.

Hidan lo miraba desde arriba mientras le sonreía de forma altanera. El ver que la ceja derecha del rubio se levantaba en señal de confusión provocó que la sonrisa se agrandara y hasta que una suave carcajada escapara.

-No es muy sensato hablar de esa forma enfrente de una profesora, Iwa. Esperaba mejores modales de su parte- Una voz melódica, monótona, pero inmensamente fría se hizo escuchar a su lado. De pronto el sentimiento de realización golpeó con un martillo la cara de Deidara al darse cuenta dónde estaba y su rostro giró por sí solo a la izquierda antes de que su cerebro pudiera frenarlo.

Se encontró con el rostro impasible y perfecto de Konan. Los rasgos femeninos de la mujer de veintiún años acoplaban en perfecta armonía con el frío color de su piel. Ojos grandes y afilados de largas pestañas y orbes azules, nariz pequeña y labios rosados brillantes gracias al uso de algún labial.

Un ángel, pensaba la gran mayoría de población masculina estudiantil. Konan tenía la belleza para pasar por una especie de entidad sacada de los libros de cuentos de antaño, en donde la belleza de una sola persona hacía que se movieran montañas a solo capricho, que se derramara sangre por la necesidad de poseerla.

Lamentablemente había dos cosas que alteraban la hermosa fachada que vendía su profesora. La primera es su compromiso con Pein, el profesor de historia de las clases avanzadas en Summerbridge y el segundo es el _pequeño _problema de actitud de la mujer.

Corrección, decir _pequeño problema de actitud_ es un gran eufemismo.

Probablemente sea exactamente por eso que ambos profesores están juntos, solo Pein es capaz de mantener a Konan tranquila y viceversa. Serían un caos por separado, tanto Hidan como Deidara lo sabían. Es por eso que hacer enojar a Konan mientras Pein no está en un rango de distancia aceptable no es recomendable.

-Sí, Deidara_-chan_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Sí Deidara no conociera tanto a Hidan como para saber que alguien con su capacidad intelectual no puede realizar una tarea lo suficientemente merecedora de ser llamada "pensar", hubiese creído que el de cabellos plateados planeó todo desde que emprendieron rumbo hacía ése pasillo. Así que simplemente fue la idiotez del peliblanco que pensó que hacerlo quedar en ridículo por segunda vez en el día sería algo digno de llevar a cabo.

Hidan tuvo que agradecer la cuestión que el rubio cuenta con un cierto grado de autocontrol y que en verdad no estaba de humor de limpiar el pasillo después de que desfigurara la cara de su auto-proclamado mejor amigo. Hacía demasiado calor para ello hoy.

Deidara es impulsivo. El rubio es de acciones primero y palabras después. No es un estratega como Itachi, pero no tiene los beneficios que Hidan tiene, por lo que no puede ser tan descuidado. Así que Deidara, en ciertas ocasiones, sabe cuándo es recomendable dejarte llevar por un impulso y cuándo cerrar la boca y planear venganza.

Luego de fulminar a Hidan con la mirada y con la vocalización silenciosa de 'voy a matarte' el rubio decidió levantarse de la humillante posición con toda la dignidad que pudiera simular en el momento. Y entró al salón sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

_Autocontrol,_ suspiraba a sí mismo con un imperceptible tic en su ojo visible mientras dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran por el salón en busca de un asiento, _Autocontrol…

* * *

_

Segunda parte de cómo Deidara comprueba que el Karma es una perra.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos de haber empezado la clase, y Deidara se halló descubriendo que sentía envidia del uniforme de las mujeres en Summerbridge. No es que él quisiese ir con una minifalda tableada en color azul marino y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, es solo que esas ligeras vestimentas se ven frescas comparado su camisa de mangas largas, la chaqueta y el pantalón azul marino.

Por suerte o maldición, ese día nadie usaba la corbata reglamentada. Probablemente la gran mayoría se ahorcaría y él estrangularía a Hidan, el cual aún parecía no captar el significado de las palabras: 'Déjame solo' y decidió sentarse a su lado.

_Loco o suicida, tal vez ambas… _Pensó mientras desviaba su mirada hacía un muy sonriente peliblanco que estaba escondiendo sus manos bajo la mesa que constituía el pupitre. _Probablemente esté enviando un mensaje. _Concluyó el rubio encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto desvió nuevamente la mirada, esta vez para mirar a Konan y tratar de descifrar de qué estaba hablando; no que le interesara mucho, de todas formas, pero hey, la regla de no hacer enfadar a Konan estaba presente, más le valía aunque sea simular que todo el asunto era interesante.

Si bien esta aula tenía limitaciones físicas menores que la de filosofía, contaba con una mejor ventilación, lo que compensaba en gran medida el limitado espacio. Esta vez el rubio optó por una banca centrada en el medio del salón. A su derecha se hallaba Hidan, el que en menos de diez segundos cambió su sonrisa discreta a una demente. A nadie le sorprendería que dentro de unos instantes de levantara y comenzará a gritar: -¡En sus caras, herejes!- como lo hizo en la celebración de los cinco años de Summerbridge, el año pasado.

A su izquierda se situaba Uchiha Sasuke. El arquetipo de la popularidad después de su hermano Itachi (no descubrieron que eran hermanos hasta hace cuatro años. Fue un encuentro bastante incómodo, y desde entonces Sasuke ha usado el apellido Uchiha y exigido a los profesores que en las listas de estudiantes se cambiara "Uzumaki" por el apellido de Itachi. Se podría decir que las cosas salieron relativamente bien). Chico de piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello azabache para combinar. Llevaba los primeros dos botones de la camisa desprendidos y las mangas hasta el antebrazo, lo que le daba un aire rebelde y un tanto provocativo. Su rostro dejaba ver algo entre las líneas de aburrimiento y total desinterés, pero aún así su mirada se hallaba fija en la pizarra, pero a juzgar por el vacío que se podía apreciar en sus orbes negras, lo más probable era que su mente estuviese divagando por lugares que no tenían nada que ver con Pablo Neruda y "Me gusta cuándo callas".

Se suponía que les había mandado tarea de eso la semana pasada. Algo acerca de buscar la biografía del hombre o algo por el estilo. Una tarea que Deidara no hizo, pero no era como si fuese raro que el rubio buscara escaparse de hacer la tarea, a veces tenía ideas bastante creativas para evitar hacerlas.

En fin...

Haruno estaba a su frente, unos cinco bancos de distancia. Él había llegado primero al salón, así que Sakura consideró que los siete metros que los separaban era la distancia segura a la que atenerse en el caso de que Deidara decidiera volverse _peligroso_. Sintió algo de rabia correr por entre sus venas, pero se obligó a detenerse. No le haría nada a la maldita entrometida de su compañera en la clase de Konan. No lo haría. No lo haría. No lo haría...

A su espalda se encontraba el molesto niñato de cabello rubio que desde el primer día que pisó el suelo del instituto declaró que sería director algún día. Naruto Uzumaki era su nombre, el hermano adoptivo de Sasuke. Una total contradicción el uno del otro, es necesario destacar. Naruto era rubio, de ojos azul eléctrico y presencia exuberante, sin contar con que era demasiado hiperactivo, que confundía "gritar" con "hablar" la mayoría de las veces y que constantemente se metía en problemas, pero de alguna manera todos terminaban por adorarlo. A Naruto le gustaba Sakura, pero si uno estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para prestarle atención, se daría cuenta de las miradas que solía enviarle a su hermano adoptivo cuando el otro estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención.

No le importaba lo que hicieran ésos dos, de verdad no le importaba. Empezó a prestarles atención cuando identificó el mismo tipo de miradas que Naruto le enviaba a Sasuke en los ojos del azabache cuando estaban puestos en la figura de Itachi. Y eso no podía acabar bien. Pero no se metería porque le divertía el asunto, el hecho de que Itachi pudiera sentirse frustrado por como los eventos se iban desenvolviendo le agradaba al rubio.

Como cuando Madara anunció divertido un día que Sasuke quería unirse a "Akatsuki". La expresión en el rostro de Itachi no tuvo precio.

Konan estaba, al igual que en cada tema nuevo que comenzaban, hablando acerca de la biografía del autor. Y si ella era la que estaba hablando probablemente nadie había considerado necesario traer la tarea ése día. Mala suerte. La mujer enfrente hablaba sobre algo acerca de que Pablo Neruda no es su verdadero nombre, que es un seudónimo o algo así. Deidara nunca entendió el por qué de los seudónimos. ¿Por qué ocultar al artista detrás de la obra? Es como avergonzarse del fruto de tu expresión, una total idiotez.

Después de un largo rato de antecedentes que no se molestó en anotar o siquiera escuchar, Konan dejó un pequeño libro (parecía pequeño desde el asiento de Deidara, pero Konan nunca usa libros pequeños) de tapas color ébano e inscripción dorada con letras cursivas sobre el escritorio a su frente. La mujer de esbelta figura y caderas pronunciadas (que se veían resaltadas gracias al vestido negro de formal porte que usaba ese día) se dirigió al pizarrón y con pulcra caligrafía escribió cuál sería la tarea encargada. Inmediatamente después de que ella terminara el timbre sonó, lo que causó más de un quejido de molestia de parte de varios, exceptuando a Deidara que se levantó seguidamente después de que el timbre callara y se retiró junto con Hidan que le seguía como perro vagabundo al que cometiste el error de darle comida.

Konan tendría algunas palabras que decirles a ambos cuando los viera de nuevo, pero vamos, era viernes. Carpe Diem.

-¿Sabes qué?- Comenzó el de orbes violáceos dejando ver con más evidencia su celular. Así que de verdad estaba escribiendo mensajes en clase, qué rebelde –Apestas en Literatura- Terminó de hablar y con una sincronía que no le sorprendió a Deidara, el sonido indicador del mensaje enviado escapó del parlante equipado en el aparato telefónico, que además sacaba fotos, pero a nadie le importa eso.

-Tú apestas en todas tus asignaturas, hum. No vengas a criticarme, predicador- Fue una indirecta bastante directa para decirle a Hidan que el pequeño diálogo había llegado a su fin; pero Hidan no entendía las indirectas, ni las afirmaciones abruptas, así que no era de sorprender que no entendiera una mezcla de ambas.

-Claro, claro. La rubia solo está contenta si "rojo"(1) la molesta. Lo que a ti te falta es una buena noche de sexo. Tirarte a una puta, o a un puto, hey, no soy quién para criticar tus gustos, aunque, demonios _Barbie_, solo tú eliges a "Rojo" por encima de Itachi. He escuchado a Madara hablar de lo flexible que es...

Deidara se arrepentía de no haber traído su corbata hoy. Era un arma práctica. No ensuciaría y callaría a Hidan. Pero el Karma no estaba con él hoy, qué hizo en el pasado para merecer ésta tortura...

Ah, _claro_...

De igual manera, se arrepentía de no haber traído su corbata.

* * *

Salieron al patio. No es como si tuviesen _algo_ mejor que hacer, de todos modos, pero Deidara tenía la esperanza de que Hidan viera algo interesante (como un sacrificio para Jashin, por ejemplo) y lo dejara tranquilo. Una vez llegaron a destino, Deidara no supo reconocer ni identificar diferencia alguna en la presión atmosférica que había (si es que había) del interior al exterior. Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, y es que en el exterior se percibían las corrientes de aire caliente con más intensidad.

El pastizal que conformaba el treinta y cinco por ciento de la proporción total de Summerbridge se veía bañado por una luz de tonalidad amarilla que procedía del astro en el cielo. Aún quedaban sombras, Deidara pudo deducir ya que una extensión de su silueta se había transferido al suelo y se representaba en color carbón.

Hidan, como buen amigo/acosador/persona sin mejores planes para el receso más que seguirlo, se mantenía firmemente a su lado.

Deidara lo miró, Hidan le ignoró pero eso no hizo que Deidara bajara la mirada que transmitía fastidio, molestia, quizá un odio incondicional, e intenciones homicidas. No sabía reconocer si Hidan ignoraba éste tipo de miradas porque estaba acostumbrado a ellas o porque quería irritar a la persona transmisora de dicha mirada para que cumpliera con la amenaza implícita. Maldito masoquista.

-¿Tienes a un novio pederasta para esto? ¿Para seguirme en los recesos, yeah? Puedes aconsejarle de mi parte que ponga mejor empeño en llenar tus tiempos libres. Tanto cabello plateado a la luz del sol probablemente me deje ciego, hum- Apartó la mirada para hacer énfasis en la parte de que lo dejaría ciego, lo que no era del todo falso.

-No puedo decirle tu maldito consejo hasta que estemos en sexta hora, pero igual gracias por tu jodida sugerencia, Barbie.- El de orbes violetas rodó sus ojos en sarcasmo mientras se subía las mangas de la chaqueta escolar. El calor seguía siendo infernal.

Las muñecas y parte del pálido brazo del albino mostraban una sucesión de finas cicatrices. Algunas más o menos notables, pero ahí estaban. Hidan no sentía vergüenza, es más, disfrutaba que los demás posaran sus miradas en los surcos rojos. Era una retorcida forma de diversión. Deidara nunca se atrevió a preguntar si esas cicatrices eran resultado de las sesiones religiosas o de sus sesiones con Kakuzu. Cualquier respuesta le daría asco, así que no había razón de indagar más en la vida privada del albino.

El rubio decidió ignorar a Hidan y se adentró en el patio, esperanzado en que Hidan no lo siguiera. Río ante su propia ingenuidad, porque esperar que Hidan no lo siguiera cuando no estaban ni Kakuzu ni Itachi para entretenerlo era proporcional a las esperanzas de que Haruno obtuviera senos de forma natural, pero de igual manera siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados. Había caminado tantas veces por esta parte de Summerbridge que conocía a la perfección el camino que debía de tomar para llegar a donde quería ir.

La brisa caliente no se hizo esperar.

El cabello de Deidara se meció de izquierda a derecha antes de caer en la posición correspondiente. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, la brisa era un tanto relajante, y el cielo estaba despejado y azul y Deidara no sabía si sus ojos reflejaban el cielo o viceversa. Disfrutaría de este estado de tranquilidad por el tiempo que durara, podía escuchar a Hidan acercarse, condenado bastardo que no sabe quedarse jodidamente fuera de sus...

Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que los pasos ya no estaban siendo dirigidos hacia su dirección, y la curiosidad le ganó al hecho de que debería sentirse aliviado de que el peliblanco haya encontrado algo que no fuese él con lo que entretenerse. Se giró despacio, casi temiendo lo que vería (tal vez sí halló un sacrificio, después de todo, y eso era algo que no quería ver) pero una vez vio la mata de cabello rojizo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y el llamado típico de: -¡Rojo!, Deidara ya no pudo tomar las riendas de lo que su cuerpo hacia.

Todo a su alrededor parecía transcurrir en una enloquecedora cámara lenta, y lo único que percibió, vio y se concentró fue en la pequeña y pálida figura del pelirrojo a su frente (no sabía si ignoraba a Hidan voluntaria o involuntariamente, pero agradeció el hecho de que estaba ignorando a Hidan). Amó (no que lo fuera a admitir) el constante balanceo al que se veía condenado el cabello de Sasori, también amaba el constante movimiento que causaba el respirar por debajo de la camisa que se veía librada de la chaqueta, dando una muestra del cuerpo del joven, y tentando a Deidara a ver más. No estaba seguro si ésta era una de las situaciones en las que simplemente saltabas encima de tu presa, o esperabas a que estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda a tu alrededor para después saltarle arriba. Terminarían dando el mismo resultado, sí, pero la cantidad de golpes que Deidara recibiera después dependerían de cómo se llevara a cabo la situación.

Lo miró buscando la mirada del otro, conociendo que la mirada de Sasori era una trampa mortal. Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de una sensualidad atractiva que actuaba como campo magnético- eran una exquisita tortura a la que el rubio no le importaría pasar una eternidad sufriéndola (no como si en _verdad_ quisiera...), pero esos ojos no estaban fijados en él, sino que miraban con molestia a Hidan, que estaba haciendo unos gestos exagerados con sus brazos.

Era sabido que Sasori no se llevaba muy bien con las personas a su alrededor, con eso de ser un bloque de hielo andante, salvo algunas excepciones, como Itachi, por ejemplo. Hidan no estaba entre esas excepciones, y Sasori se encargaba hacer notar su desagrado con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Pero Hidan era un idiota, y la lógica universal no se aplicaba a él.

Una vez llegó hasta donde se encontraba el dueto, simplemente quedó erguido de forma paralela al árbol, unos metros separado de éste, al rayo del sol. Hidan se dio cuenta de su presencia de manera inmediata, Sasori se percató de su figura cuando el peliblanco dejó de ridiculizarse a sí mismo.

-Había tenido la sensación de que nos veríamos en el pasado receso.- El pelirrojo inquirió sin mover un solo músculo de su lugar y tampoco dándole al rubio el placer de encontrar sus miradas. Pudo notar como Hidan sonreía, pero no le dio importancia.

-Veo que no eres alguien que acostumbre a saludar al que recién llega, yeah- Espetó Deidara sin dejar de mirarlo, solo que se había resignado de buscar los ojos y decidió bajar por las facciones.

-La persona cuya presencia es indeseable no merece un saludo cordial- Ouch. Si Deidara no hubiese estado tan ocupado mirando los labios de Sasori quizás habría notado la frialdad cortante con la cual cada palabra era mencionada y se hubiese estremecido. Pero bueno, ése no fue el caso.

Hidan, ya cansado de ser ignorado se sentó en el piso y tomó un libro. Ahora que Deidara se fijaba bien, había una buena cantidad de libros distribuidos alrededor del pelirrojo y el rubio apenas ahora daba crédito de ellos. De verdad tenía que empezar a poner un poco más de atención.

Luego de unos incómodos segundos en los que extrañamente nadie pronunció palabra, el pelirrojo rompió el silencio y le habló, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en mirarle –Si vas a estar parado todo el receso como un idiota, hazte un favor y siéntate.

Deidara hizo lo que el pelirrojo demandó sin cuestionamiento alguno. Sentía una sensación cálida, casi de alegría invadir su pecho, lo que era bastante contradictorio considerando que odiaba tener que seguir órdenes. Suponía que con Sasori era diferente, pero no por eso menos molesto y el tic que se ubicó en su ojo delataba dicha molestia.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, Sasori Danna?- El rubio preguntó con inocencia fingida y una sonrisa forzada haciendo que su tono sonara en un timbre más agudo. Agregó el sufijo 'Danna' porque supuso que a un ser con complejo de superioridad y autosuficiencia como Sasori le gustaría, maldito ególatra, pero no pudo evitar que cada palabra estuviese invadida por toneladas de sarcasmo. La única respuesta que brindó Sasori hacía el sufijo y hacía la oración en general fue una risa de victoria disimulada y Hidan rió a carcajada abierta mientras tiraba libros que no le interesaban tras de sí.

-Hoy hablaremos de pecados. El trabajo debe ser entregado en una semana, después de todo y no confió en tus habilidades para llevarlo a cabo, así que será mejor empezarlo inmediatamente- Sentenció el pelirrojo de orbes rojizas mirando a Deidara con aire divertido por el insulto implícito a las capacidades mentales del rubio, pero sin perder el aura autoritaria.

-¿Ustedes también tienen ese jodido trabajo? Mierda. A mí me tocó con el cabeza de piña y con el mono-ceja.- Se quejó el peliblanco después de lanzar el último libro que estaba a su rango de alcance. Y viendo que ya no habría nada con qué entretenerse se fue acercando lentamente hacia Sasori sin que éste se percatara.

Deidara sin embargo lo hizo, y miró a Hidan arqueando una ceja, a lo que el albino solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Si Sasori no hubiese elegido ese preciso instante para hablar, el rubio hubiese notado el brillo malicioso que se posaba en los ojos del albino.

-Trabajaremos en "Pecados Capitales". Dile a Nara que olvide la idea. – Inquirió el pelirrojo sin notar los avances de Hidan hacia él. Bendita ignorancia.

-Oh, qué bueno- Dijo Deidara riendo bajo para después mirar al pelirrojo que miraba unos apuntes ubicados en su regazo, en su mirada una satisfacción única.

_**Soy un experto en el tema.**_

Pero el momento de satisfacción duró poco. Deidara sabía que tendría que haberle partido la cara al albino desde que se lo chocó hace unas pocas horas en la escalera. Cuando Hidan posó sus labios en la mejilla de un ingenuo Sasori en un casto beso, y luego salió corriendo por el patio, riendo de forma maniática, Deidara mandó a la mierda el autocontrol.

_Practicaré el pecado de la ira justo ahora..._


End file.
